Kisújszállás
| subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Northern Great Plain Region | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Jász-Nagykun-Szolnok County | subdivision_type3 = Subregion | subdivision_name3 = Karcag | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = FIDESZ | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = István Kecze | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 205.27 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 83 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 11 384 | population_as_of = 1 Jan. 2014 | population_density_km2 = 56.56 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 5310 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 59 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.kisujszallas.hu/ | footnotes = }} Kisújszállás is a town in Jász-Nagykun-Szolnok County, in the Northern Great Plain Region of central Hungary. Geography It covers an area of and has a population of 12,869 people (2002). Sister cities Kisújszállás is twinned with: * Pačir, Serbia * Eberschwang, Austria * Spišská Nová Ves, Slovakia * Săcele, Romania * Serne, Ukraine * Wilamowice, Poland History History of the city Kisújszállás Cuma is one of the ancient cities (the Cumans Were the nomadic Turkic people who inhabited a shifting area north of the Black Sea known as Cumania Along the Volga River). Towns here are from the Middle Ages, places of medieval Six cities from the time of the Árpád dynasty Were found in the last thirty years. The settler Cumans Between 1243-46, the forbears of the Present-Day Population Their quarters built here. Kisújszállás also a built-up area from four-five thousand years ago. First seen in 1395 as a royal title from Kisszállás, then in 1470 as Kisújszállás. They Live in 1557 Approximately 120 on this land. In the time of the Turkish Campaigns Desolate it Several times. The Population army escaped to the land of Lord inscription. The charter of the resettlement Orczy WAS sent to one of the masters of the German Knighthood in Nyssa in 17 August 1717, wherein They Approved two years free of tax for the peasants That live there. In 1720 the Population of the 300th place in the army Brings back the redemption in 1745 the Economic Independence and the big boost. In 1806 the city got the rank of country town, from King I. Francis, with the right to keep sales. The commerce started to Develop, artificer Guilds Evolved. The Furs made by Sándor Gaál let the name all over Europe. Weaver is the dynasty of the continuator this profession. They made by the hand with the Specific Coats embroidery That wore the Shepherds. The military town with a big part in the Revolution and War of Independence in the 1848th John WAS Illéssy the commissioner in the cabinet of Kossuth, and member of the parliament in Debrecen. Between the railroad and Szolnok Karcag WAS built in 1857, joined the city to Which the National train service. WAS administrated by the city voted a captain Until 1872 and from then it has an Ordered council, and the Population of 10,000 The facade of the city we see today That Evolved at the millennium, with the folk architecture That is combined with the Baroque and classical buildings. The Travelers on the train That runs on the Budapest-Debrecen line can see the image of the city with beautiful gardens on the Lowlands. The structure of the city is Matchless in the area, with an eccentric center and Intimate Side Streets. A country town with industry, commerce, and with Appropriate level of services. Shops, restaurants and pensions passengers are waiting for the trough. The beach of the town, the "Elizabeth Park" has a pleasing climate thanks to the oaken woods, and a thermal spring with 48–49 degree Celsius water Medicinal (bicarbonate-alkaline-iodine), with camping sites. You can also see the Creative (Artificer house), made by Sculptor Louise Priestly, the Exhibition Shows the peasant farming and the Materials of the peasant lifestyle in the Folk Art Exhibition (Ethnic Exhibition Room). You can look in to the folk art in the 200 years old traditional house. The farm-Horvath (Horvath Wick) is a nice recreation, Where you can come to know the ancient horse riding culture. The Qualified riders can go through the "footsteps of outlaws" ("In the Footsteps of the Rascals") tour, and if They make it They will get a warrant That They are honorary Rascals. The duel is a big-Cuma Touristic Spectacle in September. The town is also a good excursion to the slope of Hortobágy Opportunity or in the direction of Eger. To the south is Untouched World of Birds Berettyó next to the river, and the Bustard reserve is calling for visitors. Points of Interest * City's Main page Category:Kisújszállás Category:Settlements in Jász-Nagykun-Szolnok County Category:Valid name- locality of Hungary